Current performance status determinations, for example, load balance checks, often do not account for partial failures. A performance status of a node with a 90% failure rate can still be considered alive or active. Moreover, a performance status of a specific node in a system is often determined based on the performance rate of that node alone, without considering the performance rates of other nodes in the system. These and other shortcomings are addressed in the present disclosure.